New Beginnings
by Nightingale127
Summary: Part 1 of the "Woman of the Stars Series"! Follow Odelle Daniels, Tony Stark's new lab assisstant, in her adventures, finding friendship with the Avengers, and maybe something more with Loki... When will she find out where she came from?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New York City has long been viewed as a fantasy world to outsiders. To locals it's your typical walk in the block. But even we didn't know how crazy life could get, not until the sky opened and aliens poured out. They looked like monsters, you could see death in their black eyes. All I let myself remember in detail is running away, except in my nightmares I never run fast enough-

I bolted up, sweat pouring from every pore as I bit back a scream. The dreams don't come as often two years after the Battle of New York, but of course when life is going decent the dream rears its ugly head to remind me of what I lost. I looked at my clock and groaned. Might as well get ready for work. I rose from my mattress and briskly walked across the studio apartment to the only functional sink I had. I quickly brushed my tangled mess of hair into a bun and dressed in my work uniform, a pencil skirt and black blazer with flats. A required uniform for data entry assistants, that I hate with a burning passion. Pencil skirts are in no way functional or practical.

A knock interrupted my stewing over women's fashion. I opened the door to find no one there, only a package with my name written out in sharpie; Odelle Daniels.

"That's not sketchy at all" I muttered, still picking the box up. If they had wanted to blow me up, they didn't have to knock. Whoever "they" is. I took the box to the coffee table that served as my dining table and opened it tentatively. I had a few extra minutes before work for some excitement. Random pieces of what may have used to be a laptop were all scattered at the bottom of the box. A note on top read "Please fix, I will drop off payment upon completion. Weird… I studied the pieces carefully. At first glance they look like pieces of a computer, but something was off. I glanced at my phone and realized I now had five minutes to run to my job. I set the box down and bolted out the door, with endless questions running through my mind as to who the mystery employer is.

Throughout work at both of my jobs, I was clumsy and forgetful. During my morning shift as a data entry assistant, the codes and documents were a blur of numbers and messages. During my afternoon job as a waitress I mixed up orders and nearly split coffee on a customer as I thought about the mystery box. It was a really sketchy way to ask for help, and I don't even begin to know how they would've ended up at my doorstep looking for technology help. I dropped out of engineering school awhile ago. At least it felt like a awhile. I quickly brushed thoughts of the past away and clocked out in the evening. I took the subway back home and briskly made my way back to the apartment to find an envelope that had been slipped under my door. A check written out for $1000 was inside! A note with the same handwriting this morning read: "Finish tonight and receive much more than this"

I eagerly sat at my desk, prepared to receive a payment that would help out with bills and student loan debt. Once I laid out the pieces on the floor, I was on a roll. I was surprised to see how much I remembered from school, though it's been awhile. I finished the tech five minutes before midnight. It's a silver hologram player, with a timer set to play only at midnight. Still, I jumped when player glowed and a familiar looking man in a suit and sunglasses turned towards me.

"Holy s**t, it's Tony Stark" I said aloud.

"Yep" he replied cheerily, and I gaped in silence, realizing the hologram is projecting in real time.

"I'm impressed" Mr. Stark said, "Few can do what you've done just now, and after dropping out of school?"

"Why did you do this?" I asked, "How do you benefit from having a random person build stuff for you?"

"This was the interview process for the position of lab assistant slash day planner" Mr. Stark replied, "I only want the best, and I've found it here. What do you say?"

I started blankly at him for several moments. This is unreal, I have to stop staying up late and working long days.

"Hey, Miss Daniels, you there?" He asked and I snapped back to my surreal reality.

"Yes, I accept" I replied, not even in control of the words pouring from my mouth.

"Great! Avengers tower has a room set up for you if you'd prefer not to have a long commute every day" Mr. Stark replied, visibly ecstatic with my approval, "You'll be paid well enough to get a nice apartment too if you choose to do so"

He sent me info for my first day tomorrow via email and ended the transmission. The hologram quietly self destructed with a tiny puff of smoke, a security measure to avoid having his work stolen. I left voicemails for my jobs announcing my departure, something I hadn't planned to do yet until Stark told me my salary. I can be set for life if I can keep this gig! I finally fell asleep after I had a mini dance party in my room.

I woke the next morning, and the sun seemed brighter than usual. I dressed up in a black blazer, black slacks, and a white shirt. I pulled my hair back into a neat bun, which is a challenge with my thick hair, humming as I did it. I smiled at strangers on my commute to Avengers tower and noted how blue the sky was. I didn't want to even think of coming down from this high I felt. I reviewed the job requirements to the point of memorization by the time I arrived at the lobby of Avengers Tower. Since the battle of New York, the Avengers have used the tower as a base of operations, coordinating with the United Nations through SHIELD. I wonder if I'll bump into any other Avenger! I spoke too soon as Hawkeye rushed pass, not sparing a glance as he darted for the elevator.

"Get in!" He shouted. Instead of offering a sharp retort, I leapt to my feet and jumped in. Whatever an Avenger is running from, I don't want to deal with alone.

"Sorry, just trying to avoid collateral damage" he explained a little too casually. Before I could ask what he meant, I heard a roar come from the entrance of the lobby.

"Hawkeye!" Hulk yelled, several yards from the elevator as the doors closed.

"You the new girl?" He asked. I nodded, still shaking from nearly witnessing a murder.

"I'm Clint" he said. I blinked. I forget that superheroes are people too, with real names.

"Odelle" I replied, shaking his hand, "So, why was the Hulk angry at you?"

"He's always angry" Clint laughed like it was some kind of inside joke.

"Alright" I replied, unsure of what to make of his response.

Mr. Stark was there as the elevator doors opened. He looked surprised to see me, then narrowed his eyes at Clint, who was trying to act casual.

"Did you use a stun arrow on him again?" He said accusingly to Clint.

"More like ten. He took my lunch." Clint shrugged, leaving the elevator. Mr. Stark turned to me and held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet the infamous Odelle Daniels" he said.

"It's amazing to meet you, Mr. Stark" I replied, now bubbling with excitement.

"Let's take the grand tour around Avengers Tower" Mr. Stark said, beckoning me to follow him down a hallway.

"Living quarters are on two floors for men and women" Mr. Stark said, "Kitchen and living room are on this floor and these three floors are connected by elevator and stairs"

We made our way around quickly, ending in Stark's lab, where to newest tech was being born. I talked his ear off with questions, and he laughed in response. We stayed there for hours as I had to see every piece of tech in there that I would be helping him to develop. Mr. Stark gave me a tablet to use to take notes and contact JARVIS, his AI assistant.

"You were pretty quiet up until we got here" he chuckled, "I sense a kindred spirit"

"You're the greatest inventor of our generation, how can I not ask questions?" I replied as he led us back to the kitchens. A loud roar was heard as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, joy, someone pricked the green bear" Stark muttered, and rushed towards the source of the noise in the living room. Without thinking I followed behind Mr. Stark to find a strange scene.

A man in a black trenchcoat wearing an eye patch was staring down the Hulk. Another man stood behind the trenchcoat man, wearing a fancy black suit and black shirt. His hands were covered by high tech metal cuffs, and he had a device covering his mouth too. He seemed disinterested in the whole exchange until he saw Mr. Stark walk into the room. His green eyes flashed, and I'm not sure but it seemed that he's smiling under the device covering his mouth.

"Nick, what is this trash doing on our planet?" Stark said flippantly, though I could tell from his stance that he was completely on edge and eyeing the man in chains like the man had killed his family.

"Who's the girl?" Nick asked, brushing off Mr. Stark's question.

"'The girl' can hear you and speaks for herself" I said sharply, "I'm Odelle, Mr. Stark's new lab assistant"

"Nick Fury" he replied, not giving further explanation to himself or the man in chains. Hulk had been ushered away by Black Widow (I nearly squealed with excitement when I saw her, but knew it would be inappropriate at that moment), and Captain America had arrived on the scene trying to calm down a riled up Mr. Stark.

"Our new friend here serving his sentence doing some community service" Fury explained, "He's not an Avenger, but he is a good resource"

"He's a mass murderer" Tony shot back. I minute he said that I looked at the man again. He had slick black hair and bright green eyes. Something about him seems so familiar…

"Odelle, hang out in the dining room" Stark said, "We'll get you situated shortly"

"Alright" I replied, though a little disappointed because I wanted to remember where I've seen this man. I walked by him and he winked at me. He flinched as the cuffs glowed blue.

"Behave" Fury warned. The man stared daggers and I could tell then that the "mass murder" description wasn't too far off. He looked like he wanted to rip Fury apart.

I entered the dining area and noticed Clint on the balcony connected to the room.

"Hey Clint-" I began as I entered the balcony. Clint leaped into action, pulling out is bow and notching before I could take a breath. His stance relaxed when he realized who I was.

"Sorry new girl" he said gruffly, putting away his weapons as quickly as he drew them.

"I'm assuming that warm welcome I received is due to the guest in the living room?" I guessed. Clint sighed.

"You have no idea kid" he replied, "How about we rustle up some grub?"

"Okay, Grandpa" I scoffed, returning to the dining room to hear Tony shouting from the living room. Clint rushed there and I followed behind to find Stark shouting at the unidentified man. He didn't have the mouthpiece on anymore and was smirking at Stark's beet red face. Thor (*squeal!*) was in between them, looking at the raven haired man sternly like a disappointed mother. Captain America (*omgomgomg*) was talking to Fury, ignoring Stark and the stranger like they were children quarreling.

"Who is that guy?" I whispered to Clint.

"You've heard about the Battle of New York?" he replied, never taking his eyes off the man. I nodded.

"I was there" I replied solemnly. I was at a steady point in my life when that battle tore apart everything I knew.

"That _guy_ is Loki, he's the one who led the attack" Clint explained. I looked back at Loki, who was still basking in Stark's anger. Captain America walked back over to Mr. Stark.

"This isn't the most favorable circumstance, but-" Captain began.

"Don't you dare follow that statement with a but" Clint interjected, "You know what he made me do" I felt a chill go down my spine at Clint's words and looked to see Loki watching me from across the room. I couldn't discern his expression, and it troubled me. I quickly looked away and watched Clint stomp towards Captain America and Mr. Stark. Black Widow entered the room and quickly stepped between Clint and Cap.

"Just listen, Clint" she said, and Clint backed down without a challenge. He must respect hed a lot.

"Loki may have been in a similar predicament to yours" Cap explained, "Thor can vouch for him. He can't go anywhere else for the safety of the planet"

"For the safety of the planet I could put an arrow between his eyes" Clint muttered before stalking off.

"That went better than expected" Fury jumped in, "We'll be back with Loki in a pod to set up in your lab, Tony"

"Whatever, Nick" Tony muttered, putting Loki's mouthpiece on before Fury and Loki made their leave.

"Mr. Stark, what the heck is going on?" I asked. What did I sign up for?

"What happened to hang out in the dining room?" He shot back half jokingly.

"I heard yelling and got concerned" I replied sheepishly. Captain America walked up to me.

"We haven't formally met, I'm Steve Rogers" he said warmly. I would have never guessed that his name is Steve.

"It's an honor to meet you Captain Rogers, I'm Odelle Daniels" I gushed.

"Hey you didn't say that when you met me" Mr. Stark whined.

"What a baby" Black Widow teased, "I'm Natasha by the way"

"It's so cool to meet you!" I replied excitedly.

"Hah, she likes me more than both of you combined" she laughed, "You're my favorite Odelle"

She left, patting Mr. Stark's shoulder as she made her way to the elevators.

"Let's all sit for dinner and I'll go over the situation." Stark said.

We went to the dining room where Clint and a man wearing baggy sweats were placing food.

"Banner, meet our lab assistant" Mr. Stark said to the man in sweats.

"Wait, Dr. Bruce Banner?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-" he began.

"The scientist?!" I squealed this time, pulling Dr. Banner to a seat ready to talk his ear off about his own theories. He had a stunned expression for most of our conversation before Thor brought Chinese takeout food.

"This is your version of cooking?" Mr. Stark asked.

"It's been a long day" Thor sighed, rolling his eyes. He was more handsome and muscular in person. Thor looked directly at me with a serious expression. Did I do something wrong? Oh no, he probably thinks I'm a crazy fan girl. The serious expression was replaced by a stunning smile.

"You didn't tell me we were having guest, Stark!" Thor boomed, and rushed over to me, insisting that I choose my pick first. He introduced himself and smiled when he learned that I would be working in the labs.

"Odin knows that Stark needs more smart women in his laboratory." Thor muttered.

"_Does_ your dad know though?" Stark jabbed back. Clint entered the kitchen and the laughter fell away as he sat.

"Don't get quiet on my account," he said, "I'm over it" Based of his tense expression and downcast look, anyone, even me, a stranger, could tell that Clint was in fact _not_ over it. Clint started teasing Banner and Stark though and everyone did their best to act like everything was normal, whatever _normal_ is for a group of superheroes. As everyone began to depart, I finally mustered up the courage to pull Mr. Stark aside to talk.

"I'm not sure of what I've signed up for" I said, trying not to sound accusing. I expected some excitement working for an Avenger, but I didn't expect a mass murderer to be in the living room.

"Here's the deal," he explained, "Director Fury wants me to create a set of cuffs that inhibit Loki's powers with the press of a button. Loki will have to be in the lab daily for me to figure that out."

"That sounds dangerous," I replied.

"Yes, which means that you will be nowhere near it" Mr. Stark responded, "Loki will be in the lab during morning hours while you work at the front desk, then when you arrive after your lunch break he'll already be on his way back to whatever secret prison SHIELD keeps him in. Does that sound ideal?"

"Yes" I replied, feeling a little less weight on my chest. I still worried for Mr. Stark's safety being alone with Loki, but he didn't seem too concerned.

"Banner will be there too when he can, so that will deter Loki from trying anything" Stark assured me.

"No offense, but why is Loki afraid of Dr. Banner?" I asked. He's a genius, but not the strongest person I've met. Mr. Stark blinked, then keeled over laughing.

"Oh, Banner's going to like you even more for that" he chuckled, "He thought everyone knew he's the Hulk" It was my turn to search for a response to that. That explained so much about why Banner went dark in his career for so long before resurfacing with the Avengers!

"I guess I should be heading out," I said, "I appreciate the invite to stay for dinner". Mr. Stark looked at me quizzically.

"I thought you were staying in an open room here" he said, "I didn't think you'd want to return to that dumpy neighborhood"

"I didn't bring my stuff though" I replied, hoping that would be the end of it. I don't know about staying at Avengers tower when I'm so used to being alone.

"This is awkward then" Mr. Stark said, scratching the back of his head, " I sort of had your belongings moved here today"

"Um, what?" I exclaimed.

"I assumed you would be staying here, my mistake" he said apologetically, "I can't call the movers now, but at noon I can have them move your stuff back while you're working"

"One night is fine" I replied, trying not to sound too annoyed. Mr. Stark showed me to my room, where I am the only person on the floor.  
"Once we start recruiting in a few years it'll be less vacant hopefully" Mr. Stark explained.

"So you plan to reach out to more supers?" I asked curiously.

"Soon. There are more out there than you think" he replied, "Sleep well"

I walked in to find my stuff set up in a spacious room. The whole bedroom was two times bigger than my apartment. Out of curiosity I checked out the bathrooms and closet. Both were spacious, and I noticed more work clothes secretly added to my clothes. Mr. Stark is one sly man, but I'm not taking the bait. I quickly showered and threw on some pajamas, pulling out my new tablet to check out its features. After nerding out over the tech, I decided to do a search on Loki. After coming up with the Norse myths in the search results, I called up JARVIS.

"What can I do for you Miss Daniels?" he asked with his polite British accent.

"Can you run a facial recognition on Loki for me?" I asked shyly, "I'm looking for anything from the Battle of New York"

"I've found 17 results" JARVIS replied in seconds. I expected more, but there was probably a lot of blackouts during the attack. I searched through the video files and pictures and froze when I saw a video of Loki flying past 57th street. I remember now, I had seen him just after the attack started. He had a maniacal smile on his face and a golden crown with two horns on it. I remember him glancing down and making eye contact with my tearful face before continuing on in his ship. I shut off my tablet and kept the lights on in the room as I laid down. I counted sheep, sang my favorite songs, and recited all the tech I remembered in Stark's lab, anything to distract me. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I remember every moment of my dream.

I was walking up to Stark's lab after finishing a long shift at the front desk. I wonder what he'll let me test first? Opening the doors quick;y, I wasn't prepared for the scene I came across. Mr. Stark was on the ground covered in blood. Loki stood above him with a sharp spear. With a broad smile, he raised the point above Tony's chest.

"Wait!" I shrieked, running too slow to stop Loki from burying the spear in Tony's chest. Loki whirled on me and crossed the room quickly.

"You're not supposed to be here" he laughed, and threw me out the door into another person's arms. I looked up to see a Chitauri alien staring down at me. I screamed and tried to pull away, but its vice-like is inescapable. My surroundings changed and I was in a cafe on 57th. I used to stop there every morning before going to my old job. Adults and children were running, screaming, and women were being taken away by the Chitauri to a small ship.

"Please no!" I shrieked, but my pleas fell on deaf ears. The ships door opened and the entrance was pitch black.

I was dragged into the darkness kicking and screaming-

I shot up, covered in sweat and shivering. I looked at the clock and noticed that I still had an hour until I needed to be up. No point in trying to fall asleep though.

"Miss Daniels, your BP shot up to an abnormal rate, would you like to see a medic?" Jarvis asked.

"No, thank you" I replied. He didn't respond, but I heard my favorite songs being played softly as I rose to shower and get ready for the day. I felt a little better after a hot shower and tried on one of my new work outfits. It's a deep blue blazer with black pants and a white shirt. I wasn't sure of Mr. Stark's kindness in giving me this job and clothes, but I am sure that I want to learn more about tech, and who better to learn from?

I made my way to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal, and saw I still had an hour until I had to be at the front desk on the main floor of the tower, so I wandered around while looking at specs via my tablet. A loud _thump _made me nearly drop my tablet, and I quickly entered the room where the sound came from.

"Get down!" I heard a woman shout. I instinctively went down as something large sailed past me out the door.

"Nat, go easy" Banner groaned.

"Nope" a woman responded. I looked up to see Black Widow staring back at me.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Hey new girl, I'm Natasha" she smiled in response, "Welcome to the training room"

"So that was the noise I heard" I chuckled as Dr. Banner picked himself up.

"I'm a beginner" Dr. Banner objected, making Nat chuckle.

"It's okay that you suck at fighting," she laughed. I couldn't believe how flippant she is to him. I guess I really don't know much about the Avengers besides what media outlets report.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" I said, "I didn't even realize that there was a training room here"

"It's no problem" Natasha replied, "If you ever want to train, hit me up" It was my turn to laugh.

"I'd be no good, but thanks anyways" I replied.

"It's all about practice and training, no different than learning science and tech" she replied, "It would be good to at least master the basics if you're going to work here"

"I'll keep that in mind" I promised, and left to explore the tower more. I rounded a corner and nearly fell into a group of people dressed up in SWAT gear. They kept walking past, and I realized why they were here. They had Loki surrounded, who was wearing the mouthpiece and cuffs like last night. I froze and stared, thinking back to my vivid nightmare. I flinched when he looked me in the eyes as he passed. A chill ran through my body until he was pushed forward. Shaking, I quickly retreated to find the elevator to start my shift.

My duties at the front desk were making appointments (by phone or email), and receiving people who have appointments that day. I was responding to a sea of emails when I heard the tapping of feet approach.

"Excuse me, is this the front desk?" a polite sounding man asked.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" I asked, looking up from my tablet. I gasped, and leapt to my feet away from him.

"What's wrong, seen a ghost?" Loki smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Excuse me, is this the front desk?" a polite sounding man asked._

_"Yes it is, how may I help you?" I asked, looking up from my tablet. I gasped, and leapt to my feet away from him._

_"What's wrong, seen a ghost?" Loki smiled at me._

I leap backwards from my seat, turning to bolt to the elevators. Loki appears in my path, grinning sadistically from ear to ear. I look up at the security cameras. Why hasn't Jarvis done anything? Surely he's alerted Mr. Stark, unless Loki injured him on his way down here.

"I have a complicated cloaking spell around us" Loki explains, following my gaze, "We're all alone"

"Why didn't you just leave?" I ask, "You obviously have the means to get away, but you're wasting time on using cheap scare tactics" My voice is filled with bravado despite my shaking legs. Loki laughs in response.

"I want to have a little fun first" Loki replies. He steps forward, and I take a step back simultaneously. I know my tablet is sitting on the desk behind me, but am I fast enough to get it before Loki catches me? If he's anything like Thor, then the answer is no.

"Don't try to run or scream" he threatens, as if he could read my thoughts.

"How did you get out?" I demand. It doesn't make any sense how he could've escaped the containment pod and through all the guards without setting off any alarms in the building.

"I'm that good" he replies, taking another predatory step towards me. My palms are shaking now as I try to figure out a way out. Excpet there is no way out, just like in the battle of New York.

I will those thoughts away and plant my feet firmly. Loki pauses hia approach, watching me curiously.

"I'm not afraid of a beast like you" I snap, "I refuse to be" I will not spend my final moments cowering in fear. Loki stares at me with a piercing gaze and sighs dramatically.

"Well, I guess you've got me" he laughs, "You're a stubborn Midgardian. I'll have fun toying with you" Suddenly, Loki disappeared in a flash of green. An illusion? Or did he decide to escape.

"JARVIS, I need a live fees of the lab" I called, picking up my tablet. Instantly a recording appeared, and I sighed in relief to see Mr. Stark working and Loki in containment. My veins chilled at the sight of his direct gaze at the camera. He wears a Cheshire smile, as if he's spotted his prey. I shiver and cut the feed. It's nowhere near time to head to my shift in the lab, but I take the elevator up anyways. I burst through the doors to see Mr. Stark shouting at a SHIELD agent.

"You realize he could have potentially escaped?" He snas, "don't touch the settings on something that's above your paygrade." The SHIELD agent in question stared coldly at Stark and nodded stiffly in response. Mr. Stark turns to see me lingering in the doorway. He didn't look happy as he crossed the room.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I was about to ask how Loki projected an illusion down to the first floor, but I have my answer" I reply. Mr. Stark whirls and glares straight at Loki, who smiled as if he knew the topic of our conversation.

"Let me help" I say suddenly, "The sooner you're done, the sooner he leaves" Mr. Stark sighs, looking for an excuse that trumps my point.

"Fine, you can be a full time lab assistant" he says finally, "But you are in no way allowed to interact with Loki. He's an obsessive psychopath and I don't like that he's already gunning for you" With that, Mr. Stark leads me into the lab to where he was drawing up blueprints. Heavy boots stomp toward us and I look up to see the SHIELD agent Mr. Stark yelled at.

"She's not cleared to be here" he states stiffly, doing a once over at me. I feel an uneasiness when he looks at me.

"Charles, again the matter is above your paygrade" Mr. Stark responds cooly, "Go ahead and call Nick down if you're worried, I'd love to talk about his incompetent workers" Agent Charles narrows his eyes and stalks off back to Loki's containment unit.

I am careful not to look directly at Lokias I work with Mr. Stark on the cuffs. We agreed on creating cuffs based on the same technology as the containment that holds Loki.

"We'll make a singular on and off button for the cuffs so it's easy to understand" Mr. Stark says loudly in the direction of Charles, who's mouth twitched in response. I chuckle at this and blanch as Agent Charles glares coldly at me. Something in that stare is dark and unfeeling. I notice Loki staring at the back of Charles' head with a murderous gaze. I guess he doesn't like Charles either.

We were wrapping up details on the blueprint when lunch was brought to us by Pepper Pots, CEO of Stark Industries.

"I assumed you hadn't eaten" she says, "Now you're dragging your workers into your bad habits" She handed us both a bag or Chinese takeout dutifully.

"Thank you Miss Potts" I say shyly, excited to meet the CEO.

"No problem, make sure to eat three square meals kid" she said, "That's one of Tony's weaker traits"

"Hey, I am a billionare inventor of the most high end tech" Mr. Stark argues weakly.

"You almost died last week from not sleeping" she snaps in response, "Banner had to keep you from leaving your room, bless his kind heart" She looked half kidding, but I noted how Miss Potts gazed at Mr. Stark worriedly.

"Fine" Mr. Stark concedes, eating up the three boxes of Chinese takeout Pepper ordered for him. Satisfied, Miss Potts left, walking purposefully out of the room. Mr. Stark and I ate and talked, and I noted Loki staring atus from across the way. Staring at the food. I felt a strange pang in my heart.

"Have they eaten Mr. Stark" I ask, not directly mentioning Loki.

"Yeah, they rotated shifts with people" Mr. Stark replies.

"And their charge?" I prod. Mr. Stark looks at me incredulously.

"No, he hasn't actually" he admits, picking up the unopened box of Chinese. He walks up to the pod past the agents and slips the food into a slot. Loki takes it gingerly.

"No utensils" Mr. Stark shrugs. Loki nods and eats the food in silence, flicking his gaze towards me. I don't know why I did that after what Loki pulled. I don't _want_ to know why, so I looked away and studied the finished blueprint of Loki's cuffs.

"I'm sending that off to Fury" Mr. Stark says, handing me a flash drive, "Look at this design and start putting it together" I excitedly take the flash drive and plug it into my tablet. It's a design for a cheap but effective clean water filter. I decided to make three different sizes based on the standard size of water pipes in NYC. Not too long after I started working, Loki was escorted from the lab and out of the building. I felt a weight on my chest rise as he left.

My shift ended four hours later, and I was making my way to the elevators when Mr. Stark stopped me.

"I insist you join us for dinner" Mr. Stark says, "I'm cooking"

"You know how to cook?" I ask, faking a mask of innocence. Mr. Stark laughs and walks with me to the dining room where the other Avengers were chatting. Captain Rogers notices me first and waves me over. I sit by him cautiously, making sure I don't accidentally brush against him. I do this with everyone I interact with. Physical contact makes my skin crawl. Captain Rogers doesn't seem to notice my behavior thankfully. Plenty of coworkers at my old job got on me for not accepting hugs from them.

"So Tony said you told off Loki" Cap says l.

"Oh no, not really" I reply quickly, "It was just an illusion and dumb luck on my part"

"Did you know it was an illusion?" Cap asks. I shook my head, avoiding his broad smile.

"You're a brave person" he says, and drops the subject. I start talking to Dr. Banner, though he seems standoffish and cold.

"I started putting together the designs for a long term water filter" I say excitedly, showing him pictures oj my tablet.

"They look goos" Dr. Banner reploes, barely sparing a glance. I pull away.

"They look better if you actually look at them" I mutter. Dr. Banner flashes a dark look, and I could've sworn that thd veins in his eyes are green. Before I can ask Banner if he's alright, Natasha covertly shakes her head in warning. Banner stands and stalks off quietly.

"Banner is most of the time in control of the big guy" Natasha explains, "but there are some days where the big guy is fighting him" I nod in understanding and study blueprints that Mr. Stark wants me to put together tomorrow. Suddenly, Mr. Stark burst from the kitchen with platters of spaghetti.

"Always Italian" Cap chukles.

"I gotta connect to my roots somehow" Mr. Stark snaps.

"You always make ond of three dishes" Natasha replies while piling her plate. I take a couple of scoops and pass the platter on. Dr. Banner enters the room with his usual shy smile and not-green eyes. He nods to me before sitting and I take that as a silent apology. I smile in response and start eating. Clint and Nat tease each other endlessly while Cap, Banner, and Stark are all debating one topic after another. It's fun to switch between conversations. The conversation quiets down when we all hear the elevator ding and the doors whoosh open.

"Expecting company?" Cap ask Mr. Stark, who shakes his head in response. Cap doesn't have his shield, but still steps between me and the entrance to the dining hall. Banner looks torn, his eyes starting to turn again.

Fury walks in, Loki following behind him. He wears the cuffs now, so the Avengers relax a little. Loki flashes a look behind Cap to me, and I felt my heart race. Cap steps in front of Loki with his arms crossed. I stare at my empty plate focusing on not returning my meal to it.

"What brings you here Nick? Did you come for Italian night?" Mr. Stark quips.

"No, but I'll take a plate" Fury replies, helping himself to a plate. Thor hands Loki a plate, but Loki sets it back on the table.

"Why did you bring _him_?" Clint asks, staring straight at Loki with murderous intent. Loki smiles back at Clint cooly.

"Because Loki has helped us understand a new development" Fury answers, "Something has snuck onto Earth and wasn't detected until earlier this week" Fury sets a black cube on the table and a projector displays an image of a dark figure. It would look like a large man if is wasn't for the spikes running down its spine. I shivered at its red eyes.

"We had agents tailing this thing" Fury explains, "They gave their lives to figure out why it's on the planet"

"What did they find?" Cap asks with a solemn expression.

"They found photos the extraterrestrial took" Fury says, tapping the black cube. A slideshow of photos revealed that the alien had been taking photos of Avengers tower. I froze when I saw an image taken through the glass doors of the main lobby. A picture of me taking calls at the front desk. More images revealed pictures of me in the dining area last night, and one of me on the balcony with Clint. I felt the Avengers eyes on me as I stared in shock at the images.

"Loki" Fury says, returning to the image of the extraterrestrial.

"As Thor and I know, this being is genetically bred to hunt for its prey for the highest payer" Loki explains, "This one in particular seems to be a high ranking assassin, sent mainly on the highest class missions" I let his words pass over me as I tried to process my surroundings. Breathe, just breathe. Cap's hand touches my shoulder gently and I flinch. He releases me quickly at Mr. Stark's glare.

"We need you to tell us about yourself Odelle" Cap says, "We need to figure out why an alien would be after you."

"I'm not anyone important" I reply, "I've lived in New York all my life and have never even travelled out of this city before"

"I did a background check before hiring her, Rogers, she's clean" Stark snaps. He looks ready to fight anyone who wants to question me.

"We also ran a background check of our own" Fury says, "Nothing out of the ordinary, which always makes me suspicious" I look up at Fury in disbelief. Why am I being questioned when I'm the one being hunted?

"The best way to find out why she's being targeted is to find out who hired the assassin" Loki interjects, "He could be hunting for people with specific DNA sequences for example. Hers could be very unique"

"Stop talking" Stark snaps. Loki locks eyes with me and they soften. I'm trying to hold back tears and my body is shaking uncontrollably.

"Loki is here as an additional guard detail as well as consultant" Fury says, "We know that your AI has control over his cuffs too, so he shouldn't be a problem"

"No thanks" Mr. Stark responds, "She's with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, we don't need Point Break here" Loki's jaw twitches slightly at this nickname.

"Loki is the reason you know about this assassin" Fury says, "He stays, or Miss Daniels comes with us to stay in our compound"

"You know that's not an option" Cap replies cooly, though usually gentle face looks dark and dangerous, "If your agents couldn't take him, you have no chance"

"Loki stays or she goes" Fury repeats himself. Mr. Stark looks like he's going to shout when I stand up.

"Loki can stay" I say, "I'll stay at the tower until it's safe again. The sooner the assassin is found, the better" Mr. Stark watches me, then nods at Fury.

"Any problems and he gets returned to you" he warns Fury, who shrugs and leaves. Loki stands there awkwardly before walking to a corner and leaning against it. Clint leaves. Strangely, he hadn't said anything about Loki staying during that whole interaction. Natasha follows after him with concern in her eyes. Thor convinces Loki to take a plate of spaghetti again and Loki eats cautiously, eyes flicking to the remainder of us. Surprisingly, Banner remained calm the entire exchange, and left swiftly after eating. Mr. Stark looked at Cap and Cap nodded in silent reply. Once the plates were cleared, Cap and Loki escorted me to my room. Cap did a quick sweep of my room and positioned himself outside the room with Loki.

"Loki and another Avenger will be on your guard detail each day" Cap said, "Try to get some sleep" I nodded, not able to muster a response, and escaped into my room. It feels like a cage now. I probably won't be able to leave this tower until that assassin is found. And I'm being guarded by Loki, the last person I'd ever view as a protector. I wish I knew who was pulling the strings behind this assassin. I sigh and find an e-book to read until my eyes drooped shut.

Images flash around me, too fast to fully process them. Only one looks familiar, the orphanage I lived at until I turned 18. My parents left me at the doorstep never to return for me. I learned quickly that I'm the only one who has my back. The images stopped flashing and I found myself floating through space, flying past stars and galaxies. I laughed in wonder until I saw a large, dark mass up ahead. I looked like a ship, but it's the size of the Earth's moon. I shrieked as I'm pulled to the ship, expecting to smash into the side of it. Instead, my body stops and is pulled backward, gaining speed until the stars look like streaks in the sky. Suddenly I appear in a white room, a man standing several yards away. Loki saunters over, wearing black clothing with green accents. He pauses a yard away from me.

"You seem to be a glutton for trouble" he says smoothly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, annoyed. This is just some bizarre dream, I remind myself, this Loki is like the illusion. He can't hurt me.

"Do you know where your consciousness was heading?" Loki frowns, "How were you able to project your mind into the far reaches of space?"

"Again, _what are you talking about?_" I snap, "Weird stuff can happen in dreams" Loki looks at me in realization and laughs.

"This is not a dream, dear" he chuckles, "You are a sleep, but your consciousness was carrying you away from your body. I managed to catch you and pull you back before you could go out too far" I freeze at this.

"Are you in my head?" I whisper, "You need to leave"

"Actually, you're in my head" Loki corrects me, "I pulled you here to figure out how you have psychic abilities"

"Easy, I don't _have_ psychic abilities" I reply, "Let me go"

"Fine, but I'll placing an anchor on your consciousness to keep it from leaving your mind" Loki replies, "And you're not going to remember this conversation. Stark wouldn't like knowing that our consciousnesses interacted" Before I could question Loki's decision, I was pushed out of his mind and plunged into the darkness of my own.

I sit up quickly, my tablet tumbling from my bed. The clock reads 6AM and I sigh, deciding that it's better to rise early than to fall into a bizarre dream. Something about my dream unsettled me, but I'm unsure what it was. After taking a long shower, I take my time picking out clothes appropriate for lab work and pulling my thick curly hair into a neat ponytail. I open my door to find Natasha and Loki standing guard.

"Hey Daniels" she greets me, "Rogers had a mission, so I'll be escorting you to the lab" She talks as if Loki is the one she's protecting me from. Loki kept a wide berth from the both of us as we walked to the lab. As soon as I entered, Natasha left.

"Hey Dells" Mr. Stark greets me, "We're putting all projects on hold until for now"

"What's the plan for today then, Boss?" I ask. Mr. Stark quirks one eyebrow at me.

"Nicknames were inevitable" I shrug. He laughs in response and then shows me the plan for the day. We're working to fortify the tower more than it already is. Loki stood guard at the entrance of the lab, flicking his eyes at me, the doors, and the windows of the lab that show off the New York skyline.

"Cap, Thor, and Clint are investigating this assassin business" Mr. Stark explains, "In the meantime, we'll improve security and make self defense devices for you"

"The devices are not necessary" I insist, but Mr. Stark waves my protests away.

"Someone's out to kill you, they are more than necessary" he replies. We work in silence and create a new system to add on to JARVIS.

"JARVIS will need time to upload this, so we're going to wait until the rest of the Avengers report back here" Stark decides, "Why don't you order takeout and I'll update them?" I nod and order enough takeout for us and Loki. Loki escorts me to pick up the food from the lobby. The delivery guy grinned at me first, then blanched at Loki's cold expression. He nearly forgot to take his tip before leaving.

"Do you get off on scaring people?" I sigh. Loki looks at me and smiles.

"Among other things" he murmurs. I roll my eyes and avoid looking into his piercing green eyes. I hand Loki his food once were back in the lab. He takes it carefully without touching me. Maybe he doesn't like being touched either? He nods in thanks and I walk over to Mr. Stark, who takes the food without argument. Miss Potts will be happy to know that he's eating.

"Cap and Clint will arrive shortly and then we'll start the upload" Mr. Stark says, "Thor went to check out another source before coming back"

"Alright" I reply. We eat in silence for a moment, before Mr. Stark turns to me.

"I have a question for you" he says, looking a little uncomfortable, "You are by no means obligated to answer if you don't want to" I tensed, but nodded in response.

"Do you have any idea about who your parents are?" he asked, "I saw in your records that you lived in an orphanage for awhile." _More like until I aged out._

"I was a newborn when they dropped me off" I explain, "I caught the flu and nearly died because of their actions. I don't know anything about them and don't really care about who they are" Mr. Stark nods in understanding.

"I only ask because I wonder if they have anything to do with this extraterrestrial business" he replies, "Loki and Thor aren't the first to come to Earth and won't be the last"

"I wouldn't know" I respond, and before Mr. Stark can press more, Cap arrives.

"We don't have much to report" he says, "Our lead was going cold, but now Thor is checking out another"

"Alright" Mr. Stark sighs, "We're going to upload additional security into JARVIS' system, so be on guard in the tower for about an hour" Cap nods and calls the rest of the Avengers on a flip phone. I chuckle at this and Mr. Stark nods like _I know, right?_ Stark starts the download and we tinker with other projects for the time being.

"Point break, tell me about this assassin" Mr. Stark says, "What are it's abilities? How strong is it really?" Loki gives Stark a dark look before responding. He steps a little closer to us.

"These assassin's are genetically engineered to be strong and agile" Loki states, "They are cold to the core and will do anything to complete their mission. As far as strength, they can take on Thor and possibly that green monster" Mr. Stark stiffens at the word "monster". He marches across the room to Loki, who stares cooly at Stark.

"Let's get one thing straght" he seethes, "The only monster in this building is you" Loki's jaw twitches, but suddenly his eyes flick up to the window, then to me.

"Get down!" Loki shouts. Mr. Stark turns to me but Loki pulls him down as a large figure crashes into the building at them. The windows all burst apart on impact and the figure knocks Loki and Mr. Stark down. I run towards them and see Thor on top, bleeding and groaning in pain. Loki and Mr. Stark are unconscious, and the doors to the lab are blocked with debris.

"Wake up!" I shout pleadingly, shaking Thor's arm. I don't want to know how Thor was thrown into the tower with all these injuries. I look around the lab and see one of Stark's repulsors across the room. Then I see a large figure standing in the frame of the broken windows.

"At last, I complete my mission" the scaly creature laughs.


End file.
